Two Halves of a Whole
by believeinfaeries13
Summary: Emma Lee and Willow have no idea that the other exists. Chaos is erupting all around them; The Dark Lord is rising to power. In addition, they discover that neither one is as alone as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Lee

It was the end of summer. I couldn't be happier. I was leaving for school tomorrow and I still didn't have everything packed. As usual I knew that I wouldn't be coming back during any breaks, not that I even wanted to come. So I needed to make sure I grabbed everything from the small room I shared with Nia and Tara, my cousins. Exhausted I sat down in front of the small vanity and looked at my face. While I wouldn't consider myself exceedingly beautiful, I was certainly unique. My long straight hair was the color of wheat in the sun. My skin was bronzed even though I rarely got to go outside. The most striking feature was certainly my eyes. They were almost the same color as my hair, golden ochre. I was almost monochromatic. On my right wrist was a tattoo of a trinity knot. Why I have the tattoo, I don't know. I am an orphan for all intents and purposes. I was raised by my cousins and they made it very obvious that they did not want anything to do with me. I don't know much about my parents except that they were killed when I was a baby. During the summer of my 11th year I received the letter that changed everything. I was a witch. And as such I had been invited to go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lynne and Paul could not have been more shocked. But all they cared about was that it was a boarding school and there would be one less mouth to feed. Now I am about to embark on my fifth year at Hogwarts. I didn't have a lot of friends but I had a few and I couldn't wait to get back to see them. My nostalgia was interrupted by Nia and Tara racing into the room.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to steal some of my jewelry?" Nia accused, her face hard and cruel.

"No! Why would I want anything of yours?" I yelled back. Arguments like this happened almost every day. Nia hated me. We were almost the same age, but we were complete opposites. It also didn't help that they were muggles and were continually ashamed of me and frightened of me. I often used that fear against them. I stood up defiantly, my anger rising to the surface. I knew I'd be in trouble the instant I raised my voice. Lynne and Paul always sided with Nia and Tara was too timid to think for herself. She followed her older sister around like a little puppy.

"I can't wait 'til you're gone for good! Why my parents ever took you in is beyond me! I wish we had turned you out and let you live in an orphanage." She knew that my parents were my tender spot and I would rise to the fight. I tried to resist the urge to fight back. I wanted to eat tonight, and not have to wait till I got on the train tomorrow. Biting my tongue, I walked over to my small, lumpy bed and sat down, trying not to look at Nia. A book sat on the bed, and I picked it up, not particularly interested in the topic but I needed to get my mind off of Nia's painful words. "Loser," Nia intoned as she walked out of the room. Tara lingered a little longer, a small pained smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Emma Lee." Then she was gone following her sister. I was certain that Tara was a good person but she was just too afraid to leave Nia's shadow.

The evening passed quickly. My bags were packed, sitting in the front hall ready to go to the train station in the morning. Thankfully dinner was not withheld from me and I was able to fall asleep with a full stomach. I couldn't wait to see everyone tomorrow. I was going home.

Willow

Summer was over. Normally I would be very excited, I loved school and spending time with my friends. But my parents and I just moved to England from Brazil and they decided that I needed to go to school close by. I agreed of course because I couldn't imagine having to fly home for Christmas and staying at school over holiday was not an option. The new house was wonderful. Green fields surrounded it, with a small barn behind the house. That's where Casanova was now that he was out of quarantine. My horse was my best friend and he heard most of my secrets. Casanova was the sibling I never had. My parents adopted me when I was two. Finally finished packing I sat down beside my bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror. My friends always told me I was gorgeous. I don't know if I would agree with them, but I was certainly striking. I had long straight fawn-colored hair that was as usual pulled in a low ponytail. My skin was porcelain with no freckles to be found. My eyes were the color of jade, a soft mossy green. Mom always tells me that I have my mother's eyes. My parents were best friends with my real parents. They grew up together. There are a few pictures from when the four of them were 7th years at Hogwarts together, but sadly there were no pictures of when I was a baby. My real parents were among the many that were killed by He-who-must-not-be –named when he attempted to rise to power when I was a baby. Thankfully I was with my grandmother when my parents were killed and our home was burned to the ground. Looking down at my left wrist, I traced the small simple trinity knot on the inside of my wrist. The only thing I knew about this tattoo was that my grandmother insisted I get this tattoo when I was young.

A small knock interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and my mother stood in my doorway her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Mom, please don't cry. This isn't anything different from Brazil. I'll come home for holiday and I'll write as much as possible," my voice low and comforting.

"I know, Willow. But I just feel like this year is different, something's going to change drastically." Her face looked a little guarded as if she knew something and wanted to make sure that I didn't figure it out. Suddenly she smiled, "Dinner's ready. You have everything packed?"

"Yes, Mom." I followed her out of my room, my mind trying to decipher what she had been talking about. The rest of the evening passed quickly, my nerves becoming my pronounced as it got closer to when I'd be leaving for school. In an attempt to try to calm down, I spent some time with Casanova, brushing every inch of his coat. By the time I went to bed the butterflies in my stomach must have numbered in the millions. I didn't want to leave home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Of course, I own nothing about the Harry Potter, but I do own any non-canon characters in this story.**

**This story came out of a MSN role-play group that I participated in about 8 years ago. I've had their stories stuck in my head for a while. Of course, I always love reviews, when giving criticism please give constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**By the way, while I realize that it does not fit the years of Harry Potter I think of Emma Lee as an Avenged Sevenfold and Five Finger Death Punch fan. That's what I listen to while I write her parts. Very angry music. But for Willow I listen to classical and Celtic music. Sedate but can still be loud and energetic.**

Emma Lee

"Get up, loser, or you'll miss your train to your precious school."

I awoke suddenly from my nightmare. Usually I am the first one awake, but this nightmare had enraptured me. I had had this one before. However, this time, when I am looking in the mirror I see green eyes instead of my ochre ones. I shook my head trying to clear it. I looked at the clock; I had five minutes to get ready before we had to leave. Jumping out of bed, I about knocked over Nia.

"Sorry." I muttered before I realize that I didn't care if I knock Nia over. Quickly I changed into some street clothes and grabbed my backpack. Speeding down the stairs, and almost tripping myself, I grabbed my trunk and my suitcase and pulled them outside. Paul was leaning against the car waiting for me.

"About time you got yourself out of bed. Don't want you sticking around here. You getting that letter about your precious school was the best thing that could have happened. We love it when you're gone." Paul haughtily boasted to me. He loved to torment me almost as much as Nia. Paul was always the one to take me to the train station in London. And every time he did, he always makes sure that I understood that they were very happy to be getting rid of me. Grunting, I got my trunk in the back, and tried not to listen. Grinding my teeth, I could feel the fire of anger raging to life, but I knew that I couldn't respond unless I wanted to be slapped. Paul didn't play around. If I so much as responded to his threats, he'd hit me. I pulled on my headphones and tried to drown him out. Screaming rock music assailed my ears and I could no longer hear Paul. I slid into the back seat and looked out the window the suburbs of London speeding past.

We arrived at the station and I quickly got out and pulled out my things. I didn't even say good-bye to Paul and he didn't say anything to me. He waited a fraction of a second after I had retrieved my things and then he sped off. I found a cart, placed my things on it, and made my way to platform 9¾. Standing near the wall was a young girl, her black hair pulled up into a wild ponytail. She smiled when she saw me. Feelings of happiness surged through me. I had missed that smiled

"Em! Oh, my goodness I've missed you. How was your summer?" The words flowed out of Morgan, my best friend, as she grabbed me for a hug. Smiling, I hugged her back.

"Morgan, I've missed you too! My summer was boring and long as usual. How was yours?" I looked at my friend; she had changed over the summer. No longer was she soft looking. She was thin and angular, all the baby fat melted off. Her dark brown eyes glimmered as she looked at me. At the same time we both mouthed, "Wow."

"You look amazing Morgan."

"You do too, Em. You look like you spent the summer working out." I looked down and I supposed that I looked like that. Morgan and I had both lost the baby fat. I was already tall, at 170 cm, but over the summer I lost the fat and the muscles began to show. Where Morgan was thin and breakable looking, I was muscular and athletic. Looking at my watch, I realized that we needed to get to the platform.

"Come on. We need to go and find a seat." We looked around and made sure that no muggles were watching us and then slowly we slipped through the wall to platform 9¾. We rushed on to the train, found an empty spot, and sat down. We sat animatedly talked as two first years joined us in the cabin. That is what we did the entire way to Hogwarts. As we neared school, we both changed into our Gryffindor uniforms. Morgan and I had been friends since holiday of our first year. We were both one of the few who didn't go home on holiday. Morgan didn't go home because her family was vacationing in New Zealand that year. Every year Morgan invited to me to join them for holiday but I liked having the time to myself. After we got off the train and went up to school, we filtered into the Great Hall. We walked to the far side and sat down with our classmates at the Gryffindor table. We were eager to start eating, but we had to wait for all of the first years to be sorted to their new houses. We cheered as every new Gryffindor joined us at the table. Dinner was great as usual. Morgan and I finished and then made our way to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was full and loud so we decided to go to our dormitory. We sat up for many hours discussing how our summers had been. We finally fell asleep around 1am. I dreamt again of the green eyes.

Willow

Sunlight slowly leaked into my room, spilling onto me sitting on my bed. I had been up for an hour or two. A strange nightmare woke and I hadn't been able to sleep since I woke up trembling. My mind was filled with thoughts of the ochre eyes. I looked down at my wrist and traced my tattoo. Maybe Mom was right, something was going to happen this year, and I felt like it would turn my world upside down. Deciding that I need to do something other than sit on my bed I dressed quickly, crept down the stairs, slipped out the back door, and sprinted to the barn. We didn't have to leave for another 2 hours and I was all packed and ready to go. Casanova nickered as I walked into the barn.

"Hey handsome, how are you this morning?" He nudged my shoulder softly as if to tell me that he was good. I spent an hour with him, telling him about my nightmare while I brushed him. The strange part of my nightmare was that nothing particularly scary happened, but even thinking about it caused chills to race up my spine. I didn't remember much except the eyes, the fear and my grandmother soothing me with a soft lullaby.

"Willow, breakfast is ready!" My mother yelled at me from the house. Patting Casanova for the last time, I ran to the house. The kitchen was filled with the smell of warm pancakes and maple syrup. My mother had already placed a plate piled high at my usual spot at the table.

"Mom it smells fantastic." Quickly, I ate breakfast, cherishing the last few moments with my parents. After we all finished eating, we piled into our small car and headed towards London. Arriving at the train station, we unloaded my things and headed in. My parents deftly lead me to the platform. They reminisced about their time growing up and attending Hogwarts. I followed behind, smiling at their stories but missing my friends in Brazil. They'd be getting ready to go to school as well. I mentally reminded myself that I would have to let Andi know about everything that was happening. Andi was my best friend back in Brazil. There were many kids and their parents milling around on the platform. The air was thick with anticipation. The first years were obvious; they were evidently nervous and already a little homesick. I hoped that I didn't look like that. My parents helped me load my trunk. My mother stifled a soft sob as she gave me a hug. My father looked stoic but his eyes gleamed with tears.

"I love you both so much. I will write as much as possible. I will see you in a few months." I tried not to cry but a small tear betrayed me as it snaked its way down my pale cheek.

"We love you too. Have a great time." My father smiled as I walked up and into the train. He looked at my mother with a knowing look. They had to know something, or maybe my father was just acting as though he believed my mother. Either way, I was ready for a roller coaster year. I found an empty spot and pulled out my book. A boy sat across from me, his short blonde hair stuck in all directions. I smiled at him.

"Hi, you must be new. However, you don't look like a first year. My name's Ethan Summerby." He stuck out his hand and I reached across and shook it. He spoke with an Irish lilt. "I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm a fifth year." His smile lit up his face and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Nice to meet you. You're correct that I'm not a first year; I am a fifth year as well. I'm a transfer student. My family and I just moved back from Brazil. I don't know what house I'm going to be sorted into, but my parents were both Hufflepuff."

"Well I hope you join me in Hufflepuff."

I tried not to blush but I felt the heat radiate across my pale skin. "Thank you," I said breathlessly.

We spent the rest of the ride to the school talking, getting to know each other. I told him about being an only sibling, but I tried not to mention my parents' death. That tended to kill conversations. I told him about Casanova and how I had visited him every chance I could when he was in quarantine. He was an only child as well and he was from Dublin. He's voice was enchanting. I had grown used to the Brazilian's accent. I hadn't developed one since we didn't move there until I was 10. All too sudden, the ride was over. He helped me get my things and then he was gone following the masses.

I followed slowly behind, my eyes wide as I watched everyone. The school was massive. As I walked into the entrance hall, a severe tall woman pulled me to the side. She seemed to stare down at me even though at my 170 cm I was tall.

"You must be Willow Seward. I am Professor McGonagall. Come." She walked off through the big door on the left into the great hall. We walked along the edge of the room back to a small room behind the teacher's table. There sat a small hat on a stool. Deftly she picked it up and gestured that I should sit where the hat had sat just recently. "Hurry, we must get you sorted before the first years."

Gingerly I sat down. She placed the hat on my head quickly and suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"_Ah I recognize you... Oh wait you're not the same one, but very similar. Ah, I see you are split. You could easily fit into Gryffindor. You have the courage. Or you could fit in with Hufflepuff, and follow your..." _He hesitated as if trying to find the right word. "_parents."_

_Yes, Hufflepuff. _I thought urgently, Ethan's smiling face flashing in my mind.

"_Ah, I guess then." _Then I heard, "Hufflepuff!"

"Lovely now let's go on dear. Many things to be done tonight. Your bags will be placed in your dormitory." I slipped off the stool and she placed the hat back on it. It smiled a crooked, knowing smile as I looked back. She showed me to a table in the middle.

Ethan looked up as we were about to pass by. "Willow! What house did they sort you into?"

"Hufflepuff! I'm so happy." I exclaimed as I smiled back at him.

"Come sit next to me." He gestured to a spot next to him.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled down at me and whisked out of the great hall. Ethan and I spent a good portion of the meal talking after the first years were sorted. He led me to the Hufflepuff common room, which surprisingly was in the dungeons. However, I suppose it made since the animal was a badger, a burrowing animal. Growing tired, Ethan explained to me where the dormitory was and then I walked slowly to my dorm. Two girls were animatedly talking inside, but I was too exhausted to even introduce myself. I crawled into my bed and was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
